pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The P
Gifting Send Ferb an Arrow Rue Hutcherson (talk) 17:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Rue Could you send Ferb (Along with his buddies, obviously, but him specifically him) a first aid kit with the decent medicine? (My acutal opinion of this fic can be seen on Random Topic Blogging) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 04:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) This is awesome so far!! ^_^ Please send Gretchen and her buds four loaves of bread! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'I really... like her... mane?']] 11:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) This is epic!!! Scratch the switchknife I sent on RTB, make that four bottles of water for Isabella (as long as that's reasonable). *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 12:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) If this is a new gift day (since I technically sent the switchblade yesterday but I changed it today) I'll send Isabella a sleeping bag, if not, a blanket. And if this isn't a new gift day, just do nothing, I guess... *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 16:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Send Ferb a sleeping bag too. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 20:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I like how you're not making the main characters win just because they're the main characters. Cool so far... 'cept Phin died T_T *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 22:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Send Gretchen a sleeping bag! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'I really... like her... mane?']] 15:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) GRETCHENNNNN!!!! Dx I will avenge you...-.- How do you treat a slit throat?? Agh, send them another first aid kit! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'I really... like her... mane?']] 14:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Send Jeet a sleeping bag, please. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 15:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) If Isabella still has Phineas's bow, please send an arrow. If not, send a loaf of bread. *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 23:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's Some Evil, Enjoy Being the troll guy I am, here are some tips for everyone, show no mercy to your enemies Also, I'm sending Buford a powerful evil magic orb. He can use it to decimate the competition. Dark Traveler (talk) 21:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Only if I can send you one. MovieReviews98 (talk) 21:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) stacy tell stacy she is the most amazing (and cute) person ever. also...give albert nunchucks, cuz he needs them. It Can't get any Chedder than this! Message to Isabella Tell Izz she's doing great and to just keep going, and to always be on the lookout! Never give up! And watch out for Buford!!! Also, send her a loaf of bread. *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 23:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tell Candace... ...that Ferb is location and directions to where they actually are here. And you haven't sent Buford that flintrock yet. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 00:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Tell Gretchen to keep her head up and not to give up. Tell her to focus on defending herself and getting better, and not to try to do anything risky. [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| I really... like her... mane?]] 00:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Some tips for Buford, and a nice gift. Tell Buford to show no mercy. Also, I'm sending him a large crate of food and blankets. There is also a knife in the crate. Dark Traveler (talk) 22:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Send Gretchen... Send Gretchen a bottle of water please :) CassiopeiaRocks10 (talk) 03:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Send Gretchen and everyone in her alliance ANOTHER first aid kit... And tomorrow send them four loaves of bread. Irving and Albert, if Ferb or Buford don't get you first, I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH! X) [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| I really... like her... mane?]] 13:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Because I want her death to be more interesting than starvation... Send Suzy as much food as it is possible for me to give her without being reasonable. By the way, that Blue's Clues reference made my day. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 18:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) A little to late there. But then again, she also died of infection and dehydration... EXCUSE ME FOR MAKING IT REALISTIC! :( Nah, Just kidding. MovieReviews98 (talk) 19:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) If Baljeet, Irving and Albert die somehow, I can't think about what will happen next. -.- Message to those who are wounded (if I'm allowed to send it) Find some poisonous berries with you at all time. If you're attacked and can't fight back, pop them in your mouth for a painless death. At this point, I can't beat to see anyone else die ('cept for Irving and Albert of course) [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| I really... like her... mane?]] 20:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Send Isabella some apples! 22:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Oops, that was me, Izz, sorry... I forgot I wasn't logged in :P *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 22:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Dynamite I'm sending Ferb a stick of dynamite. So he can either blow himself up, or blow some random thing up. Dark Traveler (talk) 19:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, that is not reasonable. MovieReviews98 (talk) 19:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Send Ferb your mom a cake Rue Hutcherson (talk) 18:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Rue\ Send Stacy a first aid kit. It Can't get any Chedder than this! @Rue I'll send a cupcake, because a cake is a little... Much. @SF Will do. MovieReviews98 (talk) 21:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Send Izzy another arrow! *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 23:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Send Ferb another first aid kit, poor guy. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 00:39, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Is mild truth serum too much of a stretch, for Jeet's interrogation? If so, just send the Ferb group some more food to share. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 22:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) oh no, stacy is prey! i gotta send her something to help her stay alive...uh...weapons! yea...an axe! and some bread, in case of hunger! OH MY GOD THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! 00:23, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Send Izz some food. *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 01:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Isabella! Dx At least Irving died... Send Gretch a dagger for me. -Lotta (not logged in) OH. NO. YOU. DIDN'T. MOVIES.... YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!! Dx Dx Dx Send Gretchen another first aid kit, I guess -_- *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 14:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Lotta's not gonna be happy... If we're allowed to still send gifts, send Stacy a knife. *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 20:52, May 2, 2012 (UTC) My reactions as I read: NOOOEZ GRETCHEN! Dx Oh well, at least she went down bravely and for her friends. And Candace is doing good!! Oh well Baljeet better luck next time...oh wait... OMIGOSH BALJEET?!?!??! What a coward -.- NOOOEZ CANDACE! Dx So close. Well, go Stacy is all I can say. I can't believe the two people I wanted to be in the top two died. :-/ -Lotta Oh my goodness!!! I can't believe this will be the fate of the PF Characters here in the end. Congrats for the winner, Baljeet. High School Life_Jasmine Manalang (talk)